Vehicles can include a dash panel or bulkhead that separates a passenger compartment from an engine compartment. A steering shaft passes through a hole in the dash panel such that a portion of the steering shaft is disposed in the passenger compartment and another portion of the steering shaft is disposed in the engine compartment. A steering wheel is attached to the steering shaft and disposed in the passenger compartment to allow a user to steer the vehicle. A seal is disposed about the steering shaft to minimize fluid communication between the passenger compartment and the engine compartment via the hole in the dash panel. During assembly, the seal is bolted to the dash panel which requires a larger packaging space. Alternatively, a compression seal can be utilized which has two pieces, one piece to overlap one side of the dash panel and another piece to overlap the other side of the dash panel. However, the compression seal can shift during assembly or use due to dynamic loads or different sized steering shafts being utilized which can allow excess fluid communication through the hole of the dash panel.